


When the stars shine bright

by Madwordscores



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry First Date, Drarry One Shot, Drarry first kiss, F/F, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, drarry angst, drarry fluff, drarry muggle au, pansmione fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwordscores/pseuds/Madwordscores
Summary: It's Pansy's Birthday but Draco can't make it because his parents are having a huge fight, she does something that surprises him more than anything and sets him up with his long crush, none other Harry Potter
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	When the stars shine bright

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting here after a long time.  
> Drarry Muggle AU  
> I hope you like it <3

It was all too much, Draco sat on his bed his head in his hands, his heart beating in his chest, he didn’t know why it had to be him, it was unfair he wanted to be happy, he wanted to rise up above all the darkness surrounding his house to see only the very bright memories of his childhood, he laughed to himself, there weren’t many. He could still hear his mother crying outside his room, he wanted to go out, to put his arms around her, to tell her that it was going to be alright, but he could not get his feet to move, he stayed fixated on the side of his bed. 

Another sound echoed through the walls of his house, he looked across to find his phone ringing.

It was Pansy calling, probably to ask him why he had not shown up for her birthday party. He felt bad, but he would give anything right now to not get out of his room. He picked up the phone and brought it to his ears.

“Uh, hello?”

“I hate you so much, I hate you, I hate you, and I am not going to talk to you ever, how could you do this, asshole!” she yelled, the music blasting from behind her.

“Yeah, me too” Draco conceded.

“Ugh, now that you have said that, I can’t even stay mad at you!” she groaned “Is everything alright?”

“No, it’s..it's probably nothing...but I just can’t get out of my room”

“Is it your parents again?”

“Yeah, kind of, I guess?” he rubbed his hand over his face, he did not want to talk to anyone right now, so he was relieved when she suddenly hung up.

The silence didn’t last for long, his phone vibrated in his cold palms, with Pansy’s face drenched in glitter displayed on the screen.

He groaned and picked up the call.

“See, I know you do not want to talk, but sweetie, I just wanted to show you the cake you are missing!”

“ I know, I chose the cake for you, I know what I am missing!”

“Nah, Nah you have me all wrong,” she said, smirking

And he did have her all wrong because instead of showing him her birthday cake, she zoomed in on Potter and his ass, standing with his friends, talking mindlessly unaware of Pansy’s antiques.

“Yeah, I am pretty sure what you are doing is illegal, but I am gonna let you off because it’s your birthday”

“I don’t need any party favours,” She said and walked over to him effortlessly “Hey Potter say “hi” she said patting him on his shoulder.

Potter turned to the camera, his face covered in glitter as well, “Uh, hi Malfoy, you’re dressed”

Draco was at a loss for words, Harry’s face glimmering with red and green glitter was definitely a sight to behold.

“I,-- yes, I was going to come but due to some, uh, unforeseen event’s I couldn’t” 

“Okay, you guys are boring as heck, I am gonna hang up now, see you later Draco, I am going to come over later and bring over some cake”

And with that, she hung up.

Draco fell back onto his back, his phone still in his hands, He needed fresh air, it was all too much, the sound of glass breaking echoing in the house, and the yells that grew louder each passing minute, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the image of Harry, Harry in a closely fitted suit, covered in glitter, he focused on Pansy her voice as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up later with a light knock on his door, he wanted to keep his eyes shut, he turned on his side.

“Draco, sweetie, it’s me” He heard Pansy’s voice and felt her weight she sat on the bed beside him.

“Happy Birthday Pansy, Happy Birthday,” Draco said, his eyes still shut, “There’s your gift on the nightstand”

“Thank you for your half assed greeting,” She said, laying down beside him.

“I am sorry,” Draco said and turned to face her, now looking straight into her eyes “I love you, you look beautiful”

“I love you too,” she said, pushing a stray hair strand behind his ear. “You look beautiful too”

“I can’t believe you invited Potter”

She laughed at that “I thought something would finally happen between the two of you”

“Uh, blissful thinking, he doesn’t care about me or even like me for that matter”

“You are so beautiful, love, how can someone not love you?” she said, running a thumb over his cheek, a tear running down her eyes.

“Pansy?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“No?” she abruptly sat up, rubbing the tears from her eyes “It's not fair, it is not fair what you have to go through, our families have fucked us over, I was coming upstairs and all I could see were broken shards of glass, and tables knocked over, and I-ugh, couldn’t think about the time when I hadn’t moved out, and I am so sorry, so sorry, you have to go through this shit, you don’t deserve it”

“I know,” 

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, “I know,” he said and kissed her forehead,”

“By the way, I kissed Hermione”

He pushed her away suddenly “You did what, oh my god I am so happy for you, I can’t believe it, my gift seems insignificant now!”

“I know right? The whole party sort of faded out, and it was as if it was just the two of us, I can’t even describe it, it was so, so good”

“So are you going to call her?”

“She is actually waiting for me downstairs,”

“Then what the hell are you doing here?” Draco said, “Go!”

“I-uh, I brought Harry”

“Oh”

“I know, I am sorry, I know I went overboard but I want you to know that you can be so much happier, that life has so much to offer you”

“Oh, you really should not have done this, if you weren’t my best friend I would have killed you by now, where the hell was Blaise and why didn’t he stop you from overstepping your boundaries,”

“As if he could stop me” Pansy scoffed and Draco scowled at her “I mean, Potter literally walked to your house, what bigger sign do you need?”

“I am not ready!” Draco whined

“You won’t ever be ready, love, it’s been years!”

“You really think he will like me?”

“I think he already does”

“Don’t lie to me, I can take the truth”

“Okay, the moment I asked him he agreed to come, despite knowing that he will be third-wheeling with me and Hermione who, in fact, couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves, you really think he would agree to come along if he wasn’t the least bit interested in you? How stupid do you have to be?”

“Ugh, okay, what if he doesn’t like me after I go out with him like he just doesn’t find me interesting?”

“You think way too much! You are funny, handsome and interesting, and you won’t know what he thinks unless you give it a shot!”

Draco remained silent, biting his lip, he had no idea what to do.

“Now don’t be a child and come, let’s go, it will be the best night ever”

“Easy for you to say” but he still followed her out of his rooms.

His parents must have both gone to sleep because the house was silent but the mess that covered each and every piece of the hardwood floor spoke volumes, as he walked down the stairs, he tried his best not to look at a certain portrait of him and his father lying on the floor, shards of glass glimmering in the little light of the hall, he tried his best not to think about what he felt towards his father now, only a feeble tug of longing where there should have been so much more, a void that should have made him feel loved and cared for, instead he felt like a liability. He tried his best not to think about it, but the harder he tried the more vehemently the thoughts clogged his mind. If it were not for the gentle tug on his sleeve, and Pansy’s sweet voice filling his ears, he would have stayed there drowning in the mist not knowing a way out. Where there was hurt and disappointment a moment ago, he let his mind rush with a sudden adoration and gratitude for Pansy taking over.

They both walked outside, into the cold December night, it was way past midnight and the moon shone brightly atop their heads, and the only thing that stopped his from staring at the mood was Harry Potter standing by Pansy’s red convertible, the moonlight reflecting gently in his glasses, and a tiny cardboard box in his hands. The camera did not do justice to his attire, a suit that was so green it was almost black, and how it brought out the colour of his eyes.

“Draco, love, you’re staring” Pansy elbowed him “Don't embarrass me in front of Hermione,”

“Err, don’t you use that tone with me, I am still very mad at you”

They walked over to the car then, Hermione was sitting in the car, scrolling on her phone, her hair styled like a crown, she seemed tired.

“I am sorry we kept you both waiting for so long,” Pansy said “Draco here was having a tantrum”

“I was no—”

“Hey, Harry why don’t you let Draco taste some of that cake,” Pansy said, he refused to look at her but could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Uh-yeah, here,” Potter said and extended the box he had been holding.

“Thanks for coming,” Draco said, taking it from him, he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Uh, it’s not a problem, who am I to turn down the invitation for a late-night drive?”

“A late-night what now?” 

“Oh come’ on Draco just get in the car!”

“And you are eating that cake alone, we’re all gonna share!”

“What, it's just one piece”

“Don’t be selfish”

“I call shotgun!” Hermione said already in place

And Pansy smiled and her eyes full of adoration, it was rare to see her so vulnerable when they were with other people, she rarely ever smiled, he had learned to hide her feelings away from a very young age.

Draco got in the passenger seat, and Harry slid in next to him.

Draco had no idea how to talk to him, he was not even sure why Harry had agreed to meet up with him in the first place, they had not exactly been on good terms up until last year. 

They had gone to the same school for all their life, but Draco had had a mean streak growing up, and Potter with his righteous smirk would always come forward to defend anyone who Draco was up against, they didn’t talk to each other much for more than seven years, until the Prom last year when Harry’s date had stood him up, and he had joined Draco on the bleachers. It was the day Draco realized that he had the biggest crush on Harry, but was too scared to pursue it.

“Okay, no eating in the car, and don’t ask me where I am taking you because it is a surprise and you cannot tell anyone about it, because it is my secret spot” Pansy broke the silence of the car, and the engine rushed to life, the roof slid open and they were once again exposed to the chill of the night.

“Um, so did you have fun at the party?” Draco asked, only loud enough for Potter to hear.

“Yeah, it was great, I can’t believe we don’t hang out with you guys more, everyone had so much fun, especially with that glitter canon thing,”

“That was my idea!” Draco chimed it, “I knew people would love it,”

“I figured!” Harry said

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, you are so artsy, I figured it would be your idea,” Harry said “I was hoping you’d be there”

“Uh, you were?”

“Yeah, I mean...it would have been nice,”

Draco nodded, unsure of what to say.

“But, I am glad we got to hang out tonight, thanks to Pansy” Harry said louder this time, but Pansy was way too engrossed in something Hermione was saying, both their voices hushed.

“I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time” Draco said.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, she’s been through a lot growing up, I can’t even imagine, she has become so guarded and she barely opens up to people, but tonight, she seems different, almost childlike” Draco laughed to himself.

“You both seem close” 

Draco nodded, and looked at Harry in the eyes, as the moonlight glimmered in his soft greed emerald eyes. “Yeah, I have known her all my life and there isn't a day when I am not grateful to have her,”

Harry smiled, genuinely the smile touched his eyes, and if it was possible his face lit up even more. “She was the first person I came out to”

“Yeah?”

Draco nodded. “I just am glad she’s my friends, I don’t know what I’d do without her”

“I know what you mean, my friends mean a lot to me too, Hermione and Ron, they have been with me through thick and thin, and things didn’t get any easier, but they made everything bearable, I am extremely grateful for them too”

“I know right? Sometime friends can be so much more to you than a family member”

Harry nodded and his gaze dropped to Draco’s hand. “Hey, what’s that?” He asked, taking Draco’s hand in his, shooting electricity up through his entire arm. It took Draco a second to realize what harry was talking about, he was talking about a gash that ran across his right palm, he remembered he had gotten it a week ago when trying to clean up pieces of glass after his parent’s row.

“It’s nothing just a stupid wound”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how’d you get it?

“Uh, I don’t really remember, maybe a scalpel or something is school,”

“Did you medicate it?”

“I,uh-” Draco was spared the embarrassment of answering when the car was brought to a screeching halt”

“We’re here!” Pansy yelled, and got out of the car.

“Where exactly?” Draco said to no one in particular.

Hermione chuckled “Oh shut up, look at how adorable she looks, I am sure she has something planned”

“I can’t believe she brought us into the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night” Draco said looking out the window, onto the deserted road.

“Come on Draco, have some patience and a knack for adventure if I must add” Harry said, nudging him in the shoulder. They both slid out of the car, but Harry didn’t let go of Draco’s hand, his incredibly cold hand fit comfortably in Harry’s warm ones.

"Okay, I know what you are thinking" Pansy said clapping her hands together in front of her in anticipation "but trust me it gets better, just follow me"

Hermione got out of her car, her hair now hanging loose around her shoulders, Pansy looked at her and blushed. "Okay  _ you  _ both follow  _ you  _ come here" she said as she put her arm around Hermione.

They walked to the side of the road into the bushes, Draco was growing anxious by the minute, but he was willing to wait and see how the evening would unfold, besides he was holding hands with Harry, so there was little he had to complain about.

They used their phone's flashlight and walked for what seemed like an hour but were only around ten minutes until they finally arrived at Pansy’s spot.

And Draco's mouth hung open in surprise, in front of them stood an enormous lake and they were surrounded by Thousands of fireflies as they watched the moon reflect in the sombre and glistening lake in the starry 

"So what do you think?" Pansy asked

"Holy shit this is beautiful," Harry said and Draco laughed at his unguarded exclamation.

"Harry, language please" Hermione said from Pansy’s side.

Harry scoffed at her, and Draco could not think about anything apart from the fact that he looked adorable.

Harry could not believe himself, after all that he had been through there weren't many things that surprised him, but tonight the Universe was showering him with surprises upon surprises, he hadn’t known that there was a lake in such close proximity to where he lived, and that was just the beginning, he had never imagined he would be holding hands with Draco Malfoy, did he dream about it? Yes. But did he ever let himself dwell on the possibility of it ever happening, not in a million years, Draco and Harry had had a history, no one would have thought his hand would end up in Draco’s long and slender fingers.

“Now you boys can go and do whatever you want, just please don’t disturb us alright?” Hermione said, and Pansy nodded in compliance. He was really happy for Hermione, she was finally with someone who deserved her in the true sense.

“Here take this mat” Pansy said, pulling one out of her bag.

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“Now shoo” Hermione pitched in.

“You don’t have to be so rude, I am still your best friend” Harry pouted

“Remember the drink you spilled on me at the party? I think you deserve the attitude”

“But that’s how you got your dream kiss! I wouldn’t be comp—” 

Hermione smacked Harry’s arm hard, he could feel ripples of pain shoot up his skin “Have some mercy, woman I am just a teen!”

“You are so dramatic!” Hermione rolled her eyes “Let’s go sweetie” she said to Pansy, and hand in hand both of them walked to the side of the lake.

“Did it hurt?” Draco asked, clearly trying not to laugh.

“Hey don’t laugh, she is really strong!” 

“Seems it hurt your ego more than your arm”

“I do not have an ego, you know what laugh all you want! Why does everyone always team up on me?

“Oh my god, you are so adorable” Draco said, smiling at Harry, the moon glistening in his platinum hair. That shut Harry up, as all the blood is his body now rose up to his face,

“Um, let’s go find a spot then, shall we?” Draco said, filling the silence. Harry could only manage to nod.

They settled for a spot at a safe distance from the lake, where they could hear the mild croaking of the crickets and could clearly see the fireflies in the grass.

“Merlin, this is so beautiful” Draco said, as they sat down.

“It is,” Harry agreed. 

“So we don’t really know much about each other,”

“Despite the fact that we’ve been following each other every single day for the past 6 years, that’s kinda ironic don’t you think?”

Draco laughed, and Harry’s heart skipped a tiny beat. “Yeah, it sure is”

“So, um, live with my Godfather, Sirius Black, he is the coolest person alive on the planet, and I love playing football”

“ I knew about the football thing, I’ve watched you countless times” Draco said “What about your parents?”

“Um, they both passed away shortly after I was born, they were both in the Army” 

“I am so sorry, I really didn’t mean to-”

“No no, it’s okay, I mean it would be cool to have them around by Sirius and Remus made sure I never felt like I was on my own, they are the closest thing I have to my family,”

“Oh, that is really great to know,” Draco said. 

“So, what about you?” Harry asked.

“Um, I live with my parents, and I love to paint,” Draco said.

“Hey, that is so cool, so what do you paint?”

“You know, just things that stand out to me, anything at all, like a flower on a cold morning, or an old lady at the subway, or people that I find beautiful”’

“Would you ever paint this night, like, this is beautiful right?” Oh my god, Harry made a mental note to kill himself later, he sounded like a toddler. 

“I would, there are so many things around here that are just plainly mesmerizing, like the moon’s reflection in the water, or the fireflies, the gently swaying grass buds, and-”

“You”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, uh, sorry, I totally forgot, you left this in the car!” Harry said, extending the cake to Draco.

“Oh, I totally forgot, would you like to share?”

“Sure” 

Draco gently opened the box, and both of them picked up a tiny spoon.

“Did you choose the cake too?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, did you like it?” 

“It’s delicious”

“Well thank you, I do take a lot of pride in my event management skills,”

“Oh well you should the only thing that was missing from that party was you,”

Draco laughed “No really, half the reason for my presence was that I’d see you there” OH MY GOD, Did he just say that outloud, he needed Hermione to filter out words for him. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, and lifted his eyes to meet Draco’s.

“There’s a little something on your face,” Draco said. How much more am I going to embarrass myself in front of him, Harry thought to himself, can’t I eat civilly one time in my whole entire life. Harry wiped his mouth violently.

“No, um, let me get it for you” Draco leaned in and wiped a gentle hand on the side of his lip. Every atom in his body was aware of Draco’s proximity, he could feel his cold breath on his face and when Draco suddenly sighed, his eyes dropping down to Harry’s lips, Harry felt something crack inside of him as he leaned in and brought his lips to Draco’s, he was slow at first, but then, it felt as if he needed this connection, more of Draco and licked his lower lip asking for permission to be let in, he wasn’t denied, and his lips parted, they kissed fervently until both of them were heaving for air, but it felt too soon.

But the smile on Draco’s face when they pulled apart, Harry would give anything for that damning smile, he knew he was going to stay, that this is what he needed, after all that he had lost, life owed him at least this much.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Are you still here?  
> Did you like it? tell me in the comments!  
> Don't forget to leave Kudo's to support me?


End file.
